Une Elfe dans l'aventure !
by Idril Elanesse
Summary: Et si...et si une elfe avait fait partie de la communauté de l'anneau, et si cette Elfe avait un caractère plutôt...Piquant ? R&R ! :)
1. Où l'on assiste à un conseil atypique

Diclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkein Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! ( Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Chapitre I  
  
Quand la compagnie se forme.....  
  
[Rivendell]  
  
Les Elfes, hommes et nains prirent place sur les sièges que désignais Elrond. Ceux-ci étaient placés en rond autour d'un tronc énorme ( sûrement un cèdre) tronqué en deux. Au milieu reposait un joyaux a l'éclat attirant et envoûtant. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait justement de l'objet de leur venue. Sans cette maudite chose, ils ne seraient pas là !! Grommela t-elle intérieurement.  
  
??? : Pensant = Non, sérieusement, si j'ai fait tout ce trajet pour côtoyer des nains et des hommes, tout en étant une des seules femmes Elfes et pour un maudit anneau brillant, je hurle !!!  
  
Elrond : Bienvenue à tous, ici à Rivendell. Vous imaginez que je ne vous ai pas fait venir d'aussi loin des quatre coins de la terre du milieu pour une affaire peu commune ou peu importante.  
  
??? : Pensant toujours = SI !! Justement !!  
  
Elrond : Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous êtes es seules personnes capable de déterminer l'avenir de ce monde.  
  
??? : Pensant toujours = Mais pas de pression surtout !  
  
Elrond : Vous avez devant vous l'anneau unique de Sauron.  
  
??? : ?! Non ! Mais cette fois ci elle avait du penser trop fort car toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Ou peut être avait elle crié, réalisa t-elle, horrifiée.  
  
Elrond (amusé) : Si Dame Elora.  
  
Elora : Toutes mes excuses mais...comment en êtes vous aussi sûr ? N'est ce pas seulement l'un des 18 anneaux donnés par le seigneur des ténèbres aux elfes nains et hommes ?  
  
Elrond : Le pouvoir de l'anneau est infiniment plus grand que celui de tous ses autres descendants. Le seigneur des ténèbres sent sa présence, il est attiré à lui. Il a lancé les Nazguls à ses trousses. Jamais il n'aurait pu sentir celle d'un autre anneau tel Neyna ou Barad Dur.  
  
Elora : .....  
  
Elrond : Je vois que vos lacunes sont grandes, il est donc de mon devoir de les combler. Voici ce qu'il arriva il y a 3000 ans de cela.  
  
[Flash-back]  
  
L'on voit Isildur venger son père et refuser de jeter l'anneau dans la montagne du destin. Sa mort, et comment l'anneau échoua entre les mains d'un hobbit appelé Bilbon Baggins.  
  
[Fin du Flash-back]  
  
Elrond : Sauron recouvre sa force, et ses serviteurs se font de plus en plus prompts à le servir. Il faut que l'anneau soit détruit ou les ténèbres règneront sur cette terre !!  
  
Il y a un silence tendu dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde se regarde, s'observe, s'épie. Ils pensent tous « moi m'allier avec mes ennemis ? Hem.... » Pourtant.....L'un d'eux se lève, un petit aux yeux anormalement bleus et aux cheveux bouclés. Elora braque son regard sur lui, jusqu'à ce que l'autre, gêné, détourne le sien. Il dit quelque mots, s'ensuit une discussion animée. En l'espace de quelques secondes, c'est un boucan général, tout le monde parle et personne n'entend. Seule Elora, Elrond et le petit restent assis et ne disent mot. Soudain, le petit s'avance et dit :  
  
??? : Je le prendrais avec moi ! Je l'amènerais en Mordor jusque dans la montagne du destin ! Bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.  
  
Tous se tournent vers lui avec suspicion. Puis la tension se relâche. Chacun en son fort intérieur se dit qu'une aussi petite créature, un « semi homme », ne pourras jamais s'emparer de l'anneau. Il mettrait sa vie grandement en péril alors qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.  
  
Elrond : Votre c?ur est brave, Jeune hobbit, cependant il y a la une quête que vous n'arriverez seul à accomplir.  
  
??? (Baissant la tête) : .....  
  
??? (S'avançant) : Si par ma vie et ma mort je peux vous aider, je le ferais, Frodon Baggins. Mon épée est votre si vous le désirez.  
  
??? (S'avançant à son tour) : Et mon Arc est votre.  
  
Elora jaugea d'un regard appréciateur l'elfe qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Un grand blond à la beauté incomparable. Elle attendait, impassible, de voir quel autre aurait l'audace de les suivre. Un bel homme blond roux suivit.  
  
??? : Et mon cor est votre !  
  
??? : Et ma Hache est vôtre ! dit un nain.  
  
Elora vit s'avancer un magicien dont elle avait bien souvent entendu parlé, pas toujours en bien, mais d'une manière emplie de respect. Gandalf, c'était ainsi qu'on le nommait.  
  
Gandalf : Si d'une manière ou d'une autre, je puis vous aider.....  
  
Elora : Pensant =.....et ainsi vous éviter peut être une mort certaine !!!  
  
Gandalf : ....croyez bien que je ferais tout ce don je puisse être capable.  
  
Plus personne ne parla durant un long moment. Amusée, Elora regardait autour d'elle les visages sur lesquels se reflétaient l'indécision mais surtout la peur.  
  
Elora : Pensant = Héhé, ceux là, il est pas venu le jour où ils accompagneront l'anneau dans la mort !  
  
Elle se leva, et tout le monde la regarda avec curiosité, pensant qu'elle avait sans doute une annonce à faire. Certains la découvraient seulement.  
  
Elora : Et si de pars mes flèches je puis vous être utile, je le serais ! Pensant = Eh ! Fermez la bouche bande de crétins. Vous n'avez jamais vu de Femme courageuse ?  
  
Elrond aussi était étonné, ébahi même, cependant son visage avait gardé son masque impénétrable de profonde contrariété. Trois autre hobbits se joignirent à la compagnie, l'assistance était maintenant stupéfaite devant ce groupe hétéroclite.  
  
Elrond : Votre courage ne restera pas sans récompense. Vous formerez donc la communauté de l'anneau, l'avenir du monde ancien est entre vos mais, ne l'oubliez pas ! Rivendell sera votre terre à jamais, cependant, il vous faudra partir sans tarder, les Nazguls étant déjà à vos trousses. Nos frontières ne sont pas infranchissables, et moins de temps vous ne laisserez à Sauron pour rassembler ses troupes, mieux cela vaudra.  
  
Elora ne manqua pas de remarquer que quelques membres de la compagnie avalèrent difficilement à ces paroles.  
  
Elrond : Maintenant, reposez vous, et réglez vos dernières affaires. Je vous ferais quérir lorsque sera venu le temps du départ.  
  
Elora : Toujours pensant = Combien de personnes seront parties d'ici là ? Je ne connais que trop bien la poltronnerie qui règne en nos âges.....( Elle regarda ses compagnons ) Tout de même.....d'aussi belles pièces.....  
  
A suivre  
  
Héhé, je ne sais pas si ce prem's chapitre vous a plus, mais il a été en tt k très dur à écrire ! Tout s'accélérera dans les suivants, fallais bien que je plante le décor ! Si vous voulez une suite, REVIWEZ ! (  
  
Idirl Elanessë 


	2. Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur ses c...

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkein Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! ( Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Chapitre II  
  
[Dans une chambre du palais d'Elrond, à Rivendell]  
  
Elora (Endormie) : hmmm....  
  
Elle soupirait dans son sommeil, en sentant un souffle passer sur son nez. D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et loucha sur la personne qui l'importunait, celle-ci étant trop près pour qu'elle la regarde normalement. Des cheveux blonds, un regard saphir...l'elfe !! Elle se redressa brusquement, frappant celui-ci au menton par la même occasion, et retomba dans les draps en gémissant.  
  
Elora : Aieuh !! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?  
  
L'elfe la regarda, surpris, en se massant la mâchoire.  
  
??? : A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi...euh...vive ? de votre part.  
  
Elora : Non mais vraiment, ça vous prends souvent de réveiller les gens qui sont en plein sommeil ?? Vous ne dormez jamais ???!!!  
  
??? : Euh...écoutez...euh...le Dîner est servi et nous devons nous y rendre.  
  
Elle le regarda, bouche ouverte.  
  
Elora : Pensant = Il n'aura même pas l'amabilité de s'excuser ? Elle referma la bouche.  
  
???: Je vous attends, je serais votre cavalier pour cette soirée.  
  
Elora : Permettez que je me prépare ?  
  
???: Faites vite.  
  
Il sortit et elle claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs, choisi une robe couleur rouge écarlate, la passa et lissa ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle jeta un bref coup d'?il dans le miroir puis poussa la porte.  
  
Elora : Voilà Monsieur, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. (pensant = Ca c'est pour m'avoir réveillée !!)  
  
??? : Qui attendait depuis un bon bout de temps = Non, pas du tout, vous avez été spectaculairement euh...rapide ? Au faite, moi ce serais plutôt Legolas que Monsieur....  
  
Il lui offrit son bras, et ils marchèrent quelques pas.  
  
Legolas : Ouch !  
  
Elora (affectant une mine contrite) : Oh excusez moi, ces talons......(petit rire) désolée...(Pensant = Et Ca c'est pour m'avoir tapé dedans !!!!)  
  
Ils arrivent à une gigantesque clairière éclairée par des lanternes et des photophores.  
  
Legolas : Au faite, Damoiselle, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.  
  
Elora : Elora.  
  
Legolas : Joli, cela sonne comme une chanson.  
  
Elora : .....pensant = Il me fait quoi là ?!  
  
Il arrivent à la table royale et prennent place auprès des autres hommes de la communauté. Le porteur de l'anneau est à sa gauche, les deux hommes en face d'elle, Legolas à sa droite, les 3 hobbits en face et le nain à ses cotés. Ils la regarde et elle leur rend leur coup d'oeuil, les observant pour en apprendre plus sur eux et par provocation. L'un des deux hommes est grand et brun, avec un visage fortement masculin. Ses yeux sont clair et il reste impassible sous son regard. Le dîner est servi, et des plates de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes sont posés sur la table. Les hobbits mangent comme elle n'avait jamais vu personne manger auparavant ! Avec un appétit et une gloutonnerie qui confie à l'insolence. Quelqu'un lui parle. C'est l'homme brun. Elle ne fait pas attention à sa question.  
  
Elora : Pardon ?  
  
??? : D'où venez vous ainsi, jeune dame, et comment vous appelez vous ?  
  
Elora : je viens de la Lothlorien. Et mon nom est Elora. Et le votre ? demanda t'elle a l'assemblée.  
  
??? : Je m'appelle Aragorn, Fils d'Arathorn et descendant d'Isildur.  
  
Elora resta bouche bée.  
  
??? : Je me nome Frodon, dit la petite voix à sa gauche. Frodon Baggins, je suis le porteur de l'anneau.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
??? : Je m'appelle Boromir, dit l'homme blond toux assis à coté d'Aragorn.  
  
??? : Gimli, fils de Gloin, je roi sous la montagne.  
  
??? : Merry et Pippin ! Firent en c?ur deux autres petites voix.  
  
??? : Sam, je suis le jardinier de m'sieur Frodon.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Legolas qui n'avais pas dit un seul mot.  
  
Legolas : Heu...nous avons déjà été présentés....^^  
  
A suivre  
  
N/A : Ce chapitre ci est court, mais il faut quand même que l'on sache avec qui elle s'en va ! ( Nan ?! Enfin, je voulais aussi up loader plus rapidement ! REVIWEZ ! Si vous voulez la suite ! Bye ! 


	3. Où l’on voit que les elfes ne sont pas t...

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkein Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! ( Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Nicole Pavlovna : Coucou Nicky !! effectivement, ces deux là s'entendraient bien ! d'ailleurs, ça dirait pa a ta Mary de v'nir faire un p'tit tour dans ma fic ? lol ! Kissss  
  
Yotma : Ben vala la suite ! Et qu'en penses tu cette fois ci ? ( allez, une review, je ne m'en lasse pas.  
  
Marine : Merci !!!!  
  
Debbie : Ben vala la suite aussi ! lol !  
  
Si vous voulez que je continue, Reviwez ! ( mais merci à tous ! Idril Elanesse.  
  
Chapitre III  
  
Où l'on voit que les elfes ne sont pas tous faits pour s'entendre...  
  
[Rivendell, palais d'Imladris]  
  
Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la formation de la communauté de l'anneau. Elrond convoqua la compagnie et leur annonça que leur départ devait être imminent, compte tenu de l'avancée de l'automne et de la précarité des défenses de Rivendell pour garder entre ses murs un aussi puissant objet tel que l'anneau. Apres ce conseil, un dernier banquet fut organisé, et l'on feta, l'on dansa, l'on mangea toute la nuit pour donner courage au porteur de l'anneau et à ses suivants. Le lendemain matin, Elrond fit quérir la compagnie a qui il demanda de le rejoindre aux écuries d'Imladris.  
  
Elrond : La route sera déjà bien longue jusqu'aux premières montagnes, je tiens donc à vous faciliter la tache en rendant la durée de cette première partie de voyage plus courte. Des chevaux et poneys vous accompagneront jusqu'à ce que les sols ne le permettent plus.  
  
Il les conduisit au dehors, face à un gigantesque enclos à l'intérieur duquel s'ébattaient librement les magnifiques chevaux des Elfes.  
  
Elora ( En regardant les bêtes) : pensant = 10 contre 1 qu'il me donne le plus mou de tous ?  
  
Elrond ( Se tournant vers Elora) : Honneur aux dames...Ce cheval là bas vous conviendrait-il ? (Il désigna de la main un coin du champ. Un animal broutait paisibelement.  
  
Elora : Pensant = Gagné ! Parlant = Sauf votre respect seigneur Elrond, je ne crois point que nous soyons fait pour nous entendre.  
  
Elrond : Et bien.....(il réfléchit quelques instants) Choisissez celui qu'il vous plaira, Dame Elora.  
  
Elle sentait les regards masculins braqués sur elle alors même qu'elle sautait par-dessus la barrière de l'enclos, faisant fi de sa robe, pour aller aux chevaux. Elle se plaça au milieu d'ex et les examina d'un ?il de connaisseuse. Elle repéra le seul qui n'était pas entré dans le cercle. Un grand étalon d'une couleur d'Or, fougueux, à la musculature impressionnante. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'animal et avança vers lui avec détermination. L'étalon ne cessa de la regarder que lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Il lui renifla alors les cheveux, curieux de savoir qui osait troubler sa quiétude. Elora rit en s'agrippant à l'encolure du puissant cheval. Elle le fixa un instant et passa sa main sur son chanfrein. Il la poussa du nez et elle s'écarta, en s'inclinât devant lui. Elle ne se releva que lorsque le cheval eut courbé ses deux antérieurs pour saluer à son tour. Derrière la barrière, les hommes retenaient leur souffle. Aragorn la regardait avec un regard chargé de compréhension. Lui était d'avis qu'elle n'était pas entièrement elfe et que le sang des Dùnedains coulait en ses veines. Legolas quand à lui admira le sang froid et la patience dont elle faisait preuve. Enfin, elle se rapprocha du cheval, tenant sa crinière entre ses mains et d'un bond gracieux bondit sur son dos et s'y assit à califourchon. L'animal s'immobilisa alors totalement. Elora lui murmura quelque chose en elfique et celui-ci partit alors au galop à la rencontre de ses spectateurs.  
  
Elrond : (stupéfait) Je ne saurais qu'approuver votre choix ! Cet étalon n'avait jamais été monté que par Legolas.  
  
Elora : Merci, Monseigneur, je crois que nous sommes fait pour nous entendre.  
  
Legolas : Effectivement.....pensant = c'est le cheval le plus casse pied que je connaisse !!!!  
  
Elora : Pensant à son tour = Simple provocation, blondinet.   
  
Aragorn : Hem...Elrond ? Pouvons nous choisir nos montures ? Le soleil est au Zénith et notre route sera longue, j'aimerais que nous soyons partis avant le milieu d'après midi.  
  
Elrond (détournant son regard d'Elora) : ?? Ah oui ! Bien sur, allez y.  
  
Les hobbits suivirent craintivement Aragorn dans l'enclos, étant donné que la plupart des chevaux faisaient le double de leur taille...... L'homme choisit un pur sang bai ( c'est-à-dire pour les noms initiés crinière noire et poils marrons), et les hobbits s'approchèrent des poneys. Frodon trouva son bonheur auprès un petit tacheté de roux qui le poussa amicalement du museau dès que celui-ci fut à porté de nez ! Sam, lui, remarqua un poney gris souris qui avalait avec gourmandise tout ce qui lui passait sous la dent. Il s'approcha et reçut un généreux coup de langue sur le visage. Et Merry et Pippin s'acharnaient à attraper deux poneys visiblement ayant la même mère, qui prenaient grand plaisir à les faire tourner en bourrique. Lorsque tout le monde eut sa monture, et que Aragorn eut enfin fini par convaincre Gimli ( Allez, montez, il n'y a aucun risque ) que la seule manière d'avancer efficacement (Je chevaucherais à vos cotés en cas de besoin quand nous irons grand train ) était de prendre ces animaux comme moyen de locomotion ( Bon, montez. ) Et qu'il n'encourait aucun risque ( Mais vous allez monter bon sang ?!), la compagnie fut prête.  
  
Elora : Pensant avec amusement en regardant les hobbits = Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! et ceux là n'échappent pas à la règle.  
  
Elrond : Dans vos paquets se trouve tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour ce long voyage. Surtout des vivres puis quelques accessoires bien utiles. Si vous avez à abandonner vos montures, ne gardez que l'essentiel, il sera déjà bien assez lourd à porter. (son regard se posa sur Elora)  
  
Elora : pensant = Eh !!! Ce sont les hobbits qu'il faut regarder ! Moi je n'ai prit que quelques vêtements de plus, mais eux, leur sac est plein de friandises !! Je les ai vus !  
  
Legolas : pensant = L'essentiel ? Très bien ! Elora ? Serais tu un ange et resterais tu derrière ? Elrond a dit de n'emmener que l'essentiel.....  
  
Elora : Pensant toujours = Et Boromir ?! Un cor ! Un COR ! A quoi donc sert un cor pour se battre ???!!! A faire  
  
Elrond (précipitamment, en remarquant les physionomies de certains membres de la compagnie) : Enfin, vous n'en etes pas encore là.  
  
Elora & Legolas : .....  
  
Aragorn se plaça en tête de la file, derrière lui se placèrent Elora et Legolas, suivis par les 4 hobbits, et Gandalf et Gimli fermaient la marche. Ils saluèrent Elrond, et le cortège s'ébranla doucement.  
  
Elrond : Je suivrais vos pas, Adieu mes amis.  
  
Elora : Pensant = Il aurait pu nous suivre tout court ! Et pourquoi est ce que je chevauche à coté de cet elfe. ( se tournant vers Legolas et parlant ) Vous n'auriez pas été une femme dans une vie antérieure ?  
  
A suivre.  
  
Vala ! Ils sont partis ! mdr ! Si ça vous a plus, REVIWEZ , si vous voulez la suite, je ne m'en lasse pas !  
  
Idril. 


	4. Où le doute s'insinue

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkein Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! ( Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
N/A3 : Malheureusement, je suis tout juste en train de lire les livres de LOTR et bien que je connaisse les films par c?ur, je me mélange encore dans les noms, et n'en ai pas retenu certains. Je m'excuserais donc auprès des fans de JRR Tolkein si j'écorche les noms où si je me trompe ! :-s  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Neld : Je devais me douter que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde ! Excuse mes étourderies dans les noms. Cependant, je tiens à défendre mon Elfe : elle n'est pas odieuse, elle se contente d'être chiante ! lol ! Pis elle en a marre de ne pas être prise au sérieux sous prétexte qu'elle est Une FEMME !!! (  
  
Nicole Pavlovna : Merci puce ! Eh oui : solidarité féminine !! Gros bisoux !!  
  
Phoedora : Merci Cissa ! ( Pour ce qui va se passer entre mes deux chieurs chéris, lis la réponse que j'ai faite à Yotma ! Et toi, tu la fait quand ta fic ? lol ! Enormes becsssss !! (  
  
Marine : Ben vala, je t'avais dit que ça te plairait lol !! Les chevaux ct mon p'tit clin d'oeuil du jour lol !! becssss !! et loupe pas la suite !!  
  
Yotma : Héhé entre Legolas (alias le blondinet) et Elora (alias : la chieuse) il va se passe...tintin......plein de trucsssssss ! lol ! alors, celui là, t'en penses quoi ??  
  
El Padre : B'jour cousin ! merci de t encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir ! j'espere que la suite te plaira ! (  
  
Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour pour le moment lol !En tout cas, merci à tous de vos reviews !!! Bonne lecture !!!! (  
  
Chapitre IV  
  
Où le doute s'insinue......  
  
[Dans une foret]  
  
Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils avancent, ils n'ont fait aucune pause. Ils sont tous plein d'entrain et leur moral est au plus haut après ces quelques jours passés à Rivendell. Elora et Legolas entretiennent une joute verbale animée, et Aragorn les écoute avec un amusement grandissant. Gimli et Gandalf discutent ensemble, tandis que les quatre hobbits chevauchant cotes à cotes échangent des blagues.  
  
Aragorn : Faisons halte pour dîner mes amis ! Nous avons bien avancé, et la nuit est proche maintenant.  
  
Legolas : (à Elora) : Je suppose que cela fait longtemps que vous avez faim.  
  
Elora : Non, ça va, je tiens.  
  
Legolas (narquois) : Vous mentez mal, j'entends les gargouillement de votre estomac jusque ici !  
  
Elora : (furieuse et le teint virant au cramoisi) Je fais ce que je veux avec mon ventre, et je n'ai pas faim !!!  
  
Aragorn (se tournant vers elle) : Tant mieux, il me fallait quelques volontaires pour ramasser du bois.  
  
Elora (a Legolas) : vous non plus n'aviez pas faim me semble t-il....  
  
Legolas : Hmm.....Ai-je dit ça ? ^^  
  
Aragorn (se tournant à nouveau, et regardant Legolas avec un air malicieux) : Bien bien...je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part mon cher, vous allez donc pouvoir aider Elora.  
  
Legolas (Incendient l'Elfe du regard) : Bien sur ! (pensant = Si elle survit !! Mwhahahaha !)  
  
Elora : Pensant = Un coup de bûche et ça pourrait passer pour un accident...  
  
----- Auteur : Non, ça ce n'était qu'un pur délire cynique de mes persos ! Vous croyez comme même pas qu'ils sont aussi diaboliques ?-----  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, et dessellèrent leurs chevaux qu'ils attachèrent aux branches basses des arbres. Legolas et Elora s'éloignèrent pour chercher du bois.  
  
Legolas : Vous avez réussi votre coup, je pense !  
  
Elora : Ne voyez vous pas que je cherchais juste un moyen de vous voir seul à seul ?  
  
Legolas : pensant = Elle plaisante ? Parlant : Vous plaisantez ?  
  
Elora : Non.  
  
Legolas : Pensant = Non.  
  
Elle baisse les yeux, puis les relèves avec défi :  
  
Elora : Mais que vous ai-je fait pour que vous me traitiez comme......comme.......  
  
Legolas (riant) : .....Comme une femme ?  
  
Elora : (s'empourprant) c'est bas ça !!  
  
Legolas : Hem...dites le moi si je me trompe, surtout ! Mais vous en etes bien une ?!  
  
Elora : Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme une.....  
  
Legolas :.....Femme ! Finit-il, totalement mort de rire.  
  
Furieuse, Elle ramassa encore quelques bûches, et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction du campement.  
  
Legolas : Faut avouer qu'elle a du cran cette petit.......e ? .....  
  
Il rit doucement pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et ses bûches dans les bras retourna lui aussi à la clairière. Il déposa son tas de bois près du cercle de pierres qu'avait formé Aragorn. Il regarda Elora s'affairer à mettre les branchages les uns sur les autres et combles les trous par des broussailles. Elle travaillait avec précision, malgré son visage impénétrable, Legolas sentit qu'elle était énervée. Aragorn s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un briquet. Elle leva des yeux interrogatifs vers son visage, pour évaluer le regard de l'homme. Serait-il normal ou plein de condescendance ? Aragorn soutint son regard et sourit. Elora hésita, puis lui rendit son sourire. Il se releva et retourna s'asseoir sur la pierre qu'il occupait.  
  
Aragorn : Pensant = Elle est tout de même étrange cette Elfe, elle me ferait penser à......non, elle lui ressemble c'est vrai mais......De caractère elles ne sont pas pareilles. Je suis sur que si elle se déridait elle aurait des choses passionnantes à raconter......comme par exemple qu'elle n'est pas celle pour qui elle veut se faire passer.....  
  
Legolas : A quoi pensez vous, mon ami ?  
  
Aragorn (se tournant vers lui) : Je vois que vous avez cessé de vous chercher tous les deux !  
  
Legolas : Non, je.....fais une trêve. (Il regarda Elora enflammer les branchages) Elle est.....fascinante.  
  
Aragorn sourit et se dit en lui-même : ça oui.....  
  
Malheureusement, il se révéla que l'Elfe fascinante qui avait allumé le feu, n'était pas aussi fascinante pour cuisiner.....Le repas était immangeable, et pourtant la compagnie fit comme si de rien en s'extasiant sur le plat préparé ( mixture de saucisses carbonisées avec des champignons grillés...trop grillés......). Elle ne mangea que peu elle-même. Elle posa son assiète et soupira : désolée..... Les autres levèrent la tete, intriguée.  
  
Elora : je suis touchée que vous fassiez comme si tout ceci (elle agita la main vers les assiettes que tenaient les hobbits) était succulent, ma heureusement, vous etes de bien mauvais acteurs.  
  
Merry et Pippin posèrent leur propre nourriture, soulagés qu'elle l'ait dit.  
  
La compagnie : Ouf !  
  
Elora : excusez moi, je...je vais marcher un peu, je reviendrais prendre la relève du second tour de garde.  
  
Elle se leva et partit sans attendre une réponse. Elle marcha pendant longtemps puis s'assit contre un arbre avant de retourner au campement. Là, une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
Elora : Inutile d'essayer de me faire sursauter, Legolas ! Je suis des votre, vous savez bien que j'ai l'ouie fine. Pourquoi me suivez vous depuis tant de lieues ?  
  
Legolas (gêné d'avoir été pris en faute) : Je.....je voulais m'excuser.  
  
Elora : pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir (elle compta sur ses doigts) premièrement presque fendu le crâne, deuxièmement considérée depuis le début comme un poids, troisièmement m'avoir contraint d'aller chercher du bois alors que je mourrais de faim !  
  
Legolas : Mais.....je croyais que vous n'aviez pas faim !  
  
Elora : pensant = mais c'est pas vrai ! il en fait exprès ou quoi ? (parlant) Mais bien sur que si j'avais faim !!!!!!  
  
Legolas : et bien, je ne pensais pas que ce serait pour tant de choses, mais pour tout. (Riant) tout de même, c'est aussi de votre faute ! et ma mâchoire, vous y pensez ?  
  
Elora : A vrai dire...non.  
  
Elle rit à son tour, se leva, et repartit en courant vers le campement, Legolas à ses trousses. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle s'assit et commença son tour de veille. Legolas repartit un peu plus loin et s'allongea, les yeux rivés aux étoiles.  
  
Elora : Pensant = Finalement, le noir est bien mieux : on peut rougir sans être vu ! Hé hé ! Mais pas l'Elfe : il est trop blond pour ça......  
  
A suivre !  
  
Voilà mon 4ème chapitre ! un peu plus long que les autres et un peu differant.....excusez les changements de style, je cherche encore le mien ! R&R si vous voulez en apprendre plus ! Ps : Un merci tout spécial à ma Nicky ! Allez voir la seule fic sur Master and commander écrite en français(« dans un autre monde »), et la fic sur Harry potter appelée « les créatures de l'ombre » Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna ! ( Idril Elanessë 


	5. S'installe

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkein Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! ( Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
N/A3 : Malheureusement, je suis tout juste en train de lire les livres de LOTR et bien que je connaisse les films par c?ur, je me mélange encore dans les noms, et n'en ai pas retenu certains. Je m'excuserais donc auprès des fans de JRR Tolkein si j'écorche les noms où si je me trompe ! :-s  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Yotma : Encore et toujours : merci !!! J'espère que cette fic te plaira toujours autant, car malheureusement elle va devenir très sombre, même si mon Elora sera toujours là pour donner une tite touche d'humour !!  
  
Nicole Pavlovna : Hé hé oui, c'est ça l'entraide !! Voui, c sur qu'elle est curieuse mon Elora ! ben voilà la suite ! et là, on en pense quoi ? Mon preciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieux ! loooool !!  
  
IMPORTANT !!!! Je voulais vous prévenir : Des le chapitre suivant, cette fiction sera classée R ! Je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais pas rester en PG 13 avec mon histoire, vous comprendre pourquoi ! j'espère que vous me lirez quand même ! ( (  
  
Chapitre V  
  
....S 'installe....  
  
[Une foret]  
  
Elle en est à sa quatrième heure de garde. Elle frissonne et regarde Legolas, qui, étendu sur l'herbe tendre semble dormir. Elle sait pourtant qu'il n'en est sûrement rien : les elfes dorment peu. Elle veille les autres, qui eux ont un sommeil profond. Elle l'entend à leur respiration. Tous sauf un. Aragorn. Elle sait que lui aussi ne dors pas. Elle l'entend se lever, s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il se plonge lui aussi sans mot dire dans la contemplation du ciel.  
  
Elora : Pourquoi ne dormez vous pas ?  
  
Aragorn : J'ai bien assez dormi, et cette foret ne me plait que moyennement.  
  
Elle hoche la tete, comprenant ce qu'il veut dire.  
  
Elora : En marchant tout à l'heure j'ai senti que tout n'était pas normal de pars cette contrée. Plus vite nous serons repartis, mieux cela vaudra.  
  
Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment, écoutant les sons qui l'entouraient. Celui du vent dans les branches, de l'eau qui coule lentement......  
  
Aragorn : Qui etes vous ?  
  
Elle se raidit et sens une sueur froide couler dans son dos.  
  
Elora : Une elfe voyons ! Pourquoi donc ?  
  
Aragorn : Vraiment ?  
  
Elora : Vraiment oui. Que croyez vous ? Que je porte de fausses oreilles ?!  
  
Aragorn : Non, je crois simplement que ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela.  
  
Elle se lève, et le toise.  
  
Elora : Et bien, vous croyez mal ! Je suis une elfe, de la Lothlorien, et ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela. (elle secoue la tête, d'un air exaspéré) Vous les hommes, à toujours chercher la petite bête, et à parler de ce que vous ne connaissez pas.....(elle secoue encore la tête, plus franchement cette fois ci, et prends dans la figure une branche dans laquelle elle se frappe) Aie ! Excusez moi, je vais dormir, car si vous n'avez pas besoin de sommeil, moi si !  
  
Elle le plante là, descend de son promontoire rocheux et s'étend non loin de Legolas dans l'herbe épaisse. Quelques minutes après, malgré le faite qu'elle ne soit pas fatiguée, elle s'endort.  
  
Aragorn : pensant = Quelle étrange personne.....qu'a-t-elle à cacher ? Quelque chose est sur au moins : elle n'est pas entièrement Elfe ! Elle conserve l'irritabilité et l'instabilité de nous autres humains.  
  
Elora rêve. Elle est dans une pièce aux murs noirs, sans aucune issue ; Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, que 4 coins. La pièce est petite.....elle entend un bruit de pas, relève la tête du sol. Quelqu'un la prend par l'épaule et la hisse sur ses pieds. « Non ! » Hurle t-elle. Son geôlier la jette au sol et crache par terre. La porte se referme et elle reste là, seule, sur le sol sale de la pièce sombre.... Les pas reviennent de nouveau, on la secoue, elle hurle, hurle et hurle encore.....son angoisse n'est pas maîtrisable. Elle continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que celui qui la secoue la secoue pour de bon.  
  
Aragorn (chuchotant) : Elora, Elora......  
  
Elle se lève d'un bond, le dévisage froidement.  
  
Elora : Ca vous prend souvent de réveiller les gens alors qu'ils dorment paisiblement ?  
  
Il sourit d'un air sarcastique, et elle fond en larmes. Elle se détourne, court et se réfugie entre les n?uds d'un tronc d'un arbre. Les larmes l'étouffent et les sanglots se coincent dans sa gorge. Elle sent qu'on la relève délicatement et qu'on la serre. Elle plonge sa tête dans les cheveux de l'homme et le serre contre elle avec force. Comme si, pense Aragorn, comme si elle avait peur que d'un coup l'on ne l'arrache à elle. Elle pleure, sans réussir à enrayer le flot de larmes amères, et en se maudissant de n'être pas plus forte. En maudissant Aragorn d'être aussi gentil avec elle. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être gentil ! Il fallait qu'il lui relève la tête et lui crache à la figure de se conduire en homme, d'être digne de sa lignée !! Et Non, au lieu de cela, il la serrait dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos.  
  
Elora (entre deux sanglots) : Crétin......vous ne m'aidez pas du tout......  
  
En réponse il plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'elfe, en y mettant toute la bonté et l'affection du monde. Lorsque qu'elle n'eut plus de larmes à déverser, elle s'arrêta, se dirigea vers une roche plate, et s'y assit, repliant ses genoux sous elle.  
  
Aragorn : Que c'est il passé ?  
  
Elora : je......un cauchemar, rien de plus. Ca m'arrive souvent, vous n'auriez pas du vous inquiéter.  
  
Aragorn (ne relevant pas) : Qu'est ce qui provoque cela ?  
  
Elora : Et bien je pense que lorsque....lorsque l'on a vécu des moments assez pénibles ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à ressurgir pendant votre sommeil.  
  
Aragorn : Vous ne souhaitez pas en parler, je suppose ?  
  
Elora : pensant = Non merci ! J'en ai marre de parler moi ! Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix !!! (au lieu de ça, elle répond, pour paraître à la hauteur de son rang) : Non, merci.  
  
Elle frissonne. Il la couvre de sa cape et la ramène au campement. Elle se rallonge sur l'herbe. Peu après, sa respiration redevient régulière. Aragorn s'agenouille près d'elle et lui caresse la joue, remettant de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.  
  
Aragorn : Je crois savoir qui vous etes, Elora. Et quelque soient les démons qui vous rongent, je veillerais sur vous.  
  
A ces mots, il se relève et fixe de nouveau le ciel, sans s'apercevoir que l'elfe a soupiré doucement.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Ps : Encore un changement de style je crois ! Pardonnez moi pardonnez moi pardonnez moi 10000 fois !! ( voilà, je crois que vous comprenez pourquoi cette fic sera bientôt classée R ! je ne peux pas continuer mon histoire autrement, malheureusement ! ( Ce chapitre ci était plus noir que les précédents (évidement, ça se passait de nuit !! mdr !!) mais on ne peut pas rire tout le temps, surtout lorsque l'on s'occupe d'un anneau unique, Hélas ! REVIEWEZ ! ( Idril qui ne vous remerciera jamais assez !! 


	6. Et se confirme

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkien Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! ( Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
N/A3 : Malheureusement, je suis tout juste en train de lire les livres de LOTR et bien que je connaisse les films par c?ur, je me mélange encore dans les noms, et n'en ai pas retenu certains. Je m'excuserais donc auprès des fans de JRR Tolkien si j'écorche les noms où si je me trompe ! :-s  
  
Rating : R  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Debbie : merci des compliments sur mes persos !!! Pour le couple AZrwen- aragorn (yesssss moin ausis je suis une grande fan de ce couple !! :() je garantis rien par contre !! héhé ! c'est ma fic ! ;-) Mwahahahahaaaaa ( Hennissement de cheval démoniaque) Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau !  
  
Alex : Merci chou pour t encouragements !! et vu que c toi, je te pardonne de bon c?ur de bien parler la France ;-) ah vuoui, tu veux connaître les couples ? Ben tu les auras pas, NA ! hé hé  
  
Nicole : Non, Aragorn n'est pas mimi !!! il est juste un tout petit peu moins bourru ! Mais mimi ......O_o Merci toi z'aussi pr tout lol ! ( hé bon courage pour not' p'tit délire !! (jeux d signatures : Lowynn-Kerrigan-Mimi- l'eclectique-Elora......mdr !!!)  
  
El Padre : chouette ! un fidèloe admirateur de plus !!! (quoi mes ch'villes ?!) j'espere ben que ce s'ra mieux par la suite, en tt k je v essayer !!! (  
  
Pheodora : Merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!! =) ben vala le chapitre suivant !!! je v essayer de trouver un style bien a moi qd meme, et de me relire plus...oops...lol ! Gros bisousssss à mes deux succubes ! ;-)  
  
Voilà, c tout pour ce chapitre là ! Où est passé Yotma ? snif ! au faite *grand sourire innocent* j'adore les reviews. ;-)  
  
Idril.  
  
Chapitre VI  
  
....Et se confirme......  
  
Elora sent l'odeur de l'herbe, et, plus lointaine, celle d'un feu de bois, la fraîcheur du vent et une certaine clarté à travers ses paupières closes. Elle est à demi réveillée, le son d'un rire joyeux achève de la ramener à la réalité. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux et se hisse sur ses pieds. Assis en rond autour du feu, la compagnie se restaure. Boromir parle aux hobbits et apparemment les propos qu'il tient sont fort drôles. Legolas est plongé dans la contemplation des flammes et Aragorn converse avec Gandalf. Personne ne l'a vue, parfait. Elle avance lentement jusqu'à son baluchon et en sort une tartine de pain rance.  
  
Aragorn (s'étant approché d'elle entre temps) : vous n'allez pas manger ça ?  
  
Elora (regardant sa tranche de pain) : A vrai dire, j'en avais l'intention, si.  
  
Aragorn : Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous ! Il y a des saucisses, des tomates, des champignons....  
  
Elora (son regard allant de la tranche de pain à Aragorn) : Et bien....  
  
Aragorn (d'un ton ferme) : de toutes façons, vous ne discutez pas ! Vous avez besoin de force, bon sang ! Et vous feriez bien de prendre un peu plus soin de vous, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas le voyage.  
  
Il lâche son bras et elle s'assoit aux cotés de Legolas.  
  
Legolas : Vous avez trouvé des araignées dans vos vêtements hier soir ?  
  
Elora (haussant un sourcil) : je vous demande pardon ?  
  
Legolas : Vous faites bien de demander pardon ! Vous m'avez réveillé avec vos cris ! Ainsi que la moitié de cette forêt, je suppose.  
  
Elora : Non en faite, ce n'était pas des araignées. J'ai juste ouvert les yeux et mon regard à glissé sur vous. Vous comprenez, lorsque l'on n'est pas préparé....  
  
Legolas prend une teinte rouge brique. Mais elle ne tire aucune satisfaction de cette pique. Il l'a entendue crier. Cette révélation assombrit encore plus son regard. Legolas scrute son interlocutrice, et voyant la contrariété que laissez deviner son visage, il a grande envie de s'excuser platement. Pourtant il ne le fait pas, il a un honneur à sauver. Elle mange rapidement son petit déjeuner puis part en direction des chevaux. Elle va voir l'étalon -Ancalimë- et s'occupe de voir s'il n'a besoin d'aucun soin. Elle fait ainsi avec tous les chevaux et poneys, un par un. Tous sont en parfaite santé et visiblement pleins d'entrain. Elle retourne ensuite s'assoire auprès des autres, et écoute avidement la discussion entre Gandalf et Aragorn. Elle ressent vis-à-vis du magicien un respect, mêlé d'admiration et d'une certaine crainte. Pour l'avoir vu dans une véritable rage une fois, elle sait de quoi le vieil homme est capable. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle le connaît, pourtant jamais ils n'ont pu rester ensemble plus de quelques jours.  
  
Gandalf : .....Et le col de Caradrhas, nous passerons par là en premier. Le passage par le nord est sûrement surveillé.  
  
Aragorn hoche la tête en signe d'assentissement.  
  
Gandalf : Bonjour, Elora.  
  
Elora : Bonjour, Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf : J'ai appris que certaines choses ne vous étaient pas encore passées.  
  
Elora (avec un regard à geler des flammes en direction d'Aragorn) : Non en effet. Mais comment les oublier ?  
  
Le vieil homme tend un bras et serre d'une pression réconfortante l'épaule de l'elfe.  
  
Gandalf : Je comprends. Je suis là si vous voulez parler de quoi que ce soit......  
  
Aragorn : Moi de même, dame Elora.  
  
Elora les regarde tous les deux, puis, à sa propre surprise esquisse un sourire.  
  
Elora : Merci, j'y penserais.  
  
Legolas éteint le feu. Devant l'air atterré des hobbits qui viennent de saisir que durant ce voyage le rationnement sera de mise, Elora ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle prend son sac, deux baluchons et les accroches à la selle d'Ancalimë. Tous montent en selle et la compagnie est prête à partir. Elle jette un dernier regard alentour, voir s'ils n'ont rien oublié ou s'ils n'ont pas laissé trace de leur passage. Elle fait demi tour et éperonne son cheval. La compagnie suit et Aragorn se met bientôt au niveau de la jeune elfe.  
  
Aragorn : Nous chevaucherons vers le Sud, sans trop nous approcher de le Loudwater.  
  
Elle le regarde, surprise qu'il lui parle comme à un égal, puis acquiesce. Peu après, la forêt se trouve derrière eux. Aragorn donne alors l'ordre de parcourir grand train les plaines où aucun abris ne pourra les soustraire aux regards. Elora, heureuse de ce changement, éperonne joyeusement son cheval.  
  
Legolas (surprenant le regard supérieur que lui jette Elora) : = Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable de monter Ancalimë que tu le fais correctement !! (Il éperonne à son tour sa monture) nous verrons bien qui va gagner !!! ^^  
  
Elle voit que l'elfe cherche à la rattraper, elle parle à sa monture, quelques mots en elfique, pour qu'il accélère. Bientôt, ils se trouvent tous deux à la même hauteur. Legolas sourit, incrédule de l'avoir rattrapé aussi rapidement. Et elle, Elora, sourit devant la naïveté de son « rival ». Elle chuchote une dernière fois au cheval qui repart en flèche. Elle croit avoir réussi à tous les distancer lorsque Aragorn survint à son niveau. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, furieuse qu'il lui ait volé sa victoire. Il lui fait signe de ralentir, et, de mauvaise grâce elle acquiesce.  
  
Aragorn : Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous supportez pas tous les deux qu'il faut nous faire subir à tous votre mauvaise humeur.....  
  
Elora : Mais non.......  
  
Aragorn (l'interrompant) : je veux bien comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile d'apprécier tout le monde (il se radoucit quelque peu) mais faites un effort. Au moins pour la communauté elle-même.  
  
Elora (Hochant la tête) : J'essayerais. (Pensant =) Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours à Moi qu'on s'adresse dans ces cas là ?!  
  
Aragorn fait demi-tour et s'éloigne pour retrouver Gandalf. Elora reste en tête, ce qu'elle considérait quelques secondes plutôt comme la place d'honneur. « Mais se serait plutôt la à laquelle personne ne souhaiterais siéger en nos âges » se dit-elle.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, que pensez vous de celui-ci ? REVIEWEZ ! meme si c'est pour me maudire parece que vs etes un fan de legolas, ou qu'aragorn à oublié arwen a rivendel ! ( Idril Elanessë Ps : Réaction tt a fait hallucinée de ma part : ça fait 5 chapitre que dans le disclaimer c'etait marqué Tolkein et personne ne m'a signalé mon erreur ! lol !! 


	7. Et se vérifie

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkien Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! ( Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
N/A3 : Malheureusement, je suis tout juste en train de lire les livres de LOTR et bien que je connaisse les films par c?ur, je me mélange encore dans les noms, et n'en ai pas retenu certains. Je m'excuserais donc auprès des fans de JRR Tolkien si j'écorche les noms où si je me trompe ! :-s  
  
Rating : R  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Alex : Merci merci et merci encore mon chou !!! ^^ !! nan ! tu connaîtra pas les couples et c comme ça !!!! NA !!  
  
Nicky : Bon, et c'lui ci, t'en penses quoi ?? elle casse sec ma tite Elora lol !! ( A bientôt la rencontre ac Mary ;-) Je t'adore etmerci pour les reviews !!  
  
Marine : Alors alors, et le nouveau bijoux ??? mdr !! merciiiiiiiiii aussi pour( tout !!!! ;-) bisousss  
  
Chapitre VII  
  
.....et se vérifie.  
  
Pippin : Quand ferons nous une pause pour dîner ?  
  
Gandalf : Pas avant hélas que le soleil ne soit passé derrière les montagnes, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous arrêter dans ces régions vides de jour.  
  
La compagnie ne peut ignorer le gémissement accablé du hobbit, et si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée, tous ses membres auraient sûrement rit à gorge déployée. Mais la fatigue s'empare d'eux et maintenant Elora bénit Aragorn de l'avoir forcée à avaler autre chose que du pain rassit et quelques gouttes d'eau. Ils ont parcouru quelques 100 lieues vers le Sud en longent la Loudwater. Il leur en reste une dizaine avant de se retrouver à couvert et de pouvoir se reposer pour la nuit, ou du moins pour une partie pour les veilleurs. Cette perspective ne décourage pas Elora, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est atteindre les arbres protecteurs et s'assoire pour réfléchir tranquillement. Elle ne fait pas confiance à tous les membres de leur compagnie, et son soucis majeur est bien là. A t-elle tort ou raison ? Boromir se porte à son niveau, instinctivement, elle se raidit mais se reprend bien vite et affiche un sourire sur son visage.  
  
Boromir : Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, gente Dame ? Cela fait bien plusieurs heures que vous tenez la tête.  
  
Elora : Pensant = Et bien quoi ? Je suis donc obligée d'être fatiguée après seulement quelques heures de route, simplement par ce que je suis une femme ou c'est moi qui deviens complètement paranoïaque ?! (Elle avale, inspire et expire afin de passer outre la bouffée de rage qui lui monte au nez) Parlant = Non, merci de vous inquiéter. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, juste à chevaucher, ce n'est pas bien dur.  
  
Boromir (souriant) : Vous êtes étrange......  
  
Elora : Pensant = Ah non ! Pas ça pitié ! Pas de questions !  
  
Boromir : D'où venez vous ?  
  
Elora : pensant = Et bé si, ça rate jamais.....parlant = Euh....(elle cherche une idée pour gagner du temps) ....Et vous ? Pensant = Ca ma fille, tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même !! ^^  
  
Boromir : Du Royaume du Gondor, je suis le fils de l'intendant Denethor.  
  
Elora : Ah oui ! Mais que faites vous donc dans cette compagnie ?  
  
Boromir (d'un ton légèrement offensé par le sous entendu de la Dame) : A vrai dire, mon père m'a envoyé à Rivendell, il avait eu vent de ce petit conseil. Mais vous avez éludé ma question.  
  
Elora : Pensant= Et vous vous avez éludé la mienne.....vous aussi vous auriez quelque chose à cacher ? Parlant = Je suis une elfe de la Lothlorien. Ma famille y demeure encore.  
  
Boromir : Oui, il me semblait bien que c'était cela.....  
  
Les arbres sont proches et les rires redoublent de joie. Frodon semble à peine plus fatigué que les autres, et de voir que l'abris est à porté de main le soulage. Elora imagine sans peine les quatre compagnons qui pensent déjà à leur dîner et à la meilleure façon de faire cuire les champignons. Elle lance une dernière fois son cheval au galop, par jeux sans doute, pour se sentir vivifiée par le contact des muscles de l'animal qui bougent puissamment sous elle. Entrée sous le couvert des arbres, elle cherche un endroit ou il y a peu de végétation, afin de pouvoir allumer un feu sans trop de risque d'enflammer un quelconque combustible. Elle descend de cheval et noue les rennes à une branche. Elle jette les paquets à terre et commence à rassembler quelques pierres en rond. Elle tend l'oreille, mais venant de l'intérieur de la forêt aucun bruit inquiétant n'est audible. Tout est calme. Aragorn la rejoint et descend à son tour de sa monture.  
  
Aragorn : Merci de nous avoir mené aujourd'hui, vous êtes très douée.  
  
Elora (sentant ses joues s'embraser) : Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à vrai dire. (Devenant encore plus cramoisie) enfin je ne veux pas dire que guider n'est pas difficile !! C'est juste que cette partie de route le fût moins, voilà tout.  
  
Aragorn (se retenant à grand peine de rire devant l'air gêné et la gaffe de son interlocuteur, il hoche la tête) : je comprends. Nous guiderons ensemble demain si vous voulez bien, je connaît cette contrée et j'aimerais que me reviennent en mémoire les anciens raccourcis voyez-vous.  
  
Elora : Bien sûr !  
  
Elle s'éloigne, ramasse quelques bûches, les jettes dans le cercle de pierre et tout à coup s'effondre.  
  
NA : A cause de quoi s'effondre t-elle ?! vs le saurez pas avant le prochain chap si vous REVIWEZ ! Mwahahaha !!! je suis démoniaque ^^ 


	8. Où l on a l’ombre de la vapeur d une esq...

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkien Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! (Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
N/A3 : Malheureusement, je suis tout juste en train de lire les livres de LOTR et bien que je connaisse les films par c?ur, je me mélange encore dans les noms, et n'en ai pas retenu certains. Je m'excuserais donc auprès des fans de JRR Tolkien si j'écorche les noms où si je me trompe ! :-s  
  
Rating : R  
  
***  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Nicole : Vala la suite May !!! ^^ un ptit commentaire sur la suite d evenements avec ette grande bourrique d aragorn ? Oh pardon, je voulais dire ce chtit mignon.... ;) Bisoussss !!  
  
Phoedora : ok ok, je me rends !!! voici la suite !! mais sache que vous ne m'aurez pas vivante...niark niark niark !!! :p ! Bisous ma Cissa que j'adore !  
  
Marine : Mais....*réfléchit intensément* a moins que je ne me trompe *se tape la tête contre un mur*....je suis sadique ! *fixe son écran avec emerveillement* et toi, tu es koi ? mdr !!  
  
***  
  
Chapitre VIII  
  
Où l on a l'ombre de la vapeur d une esquisse d'explication.  
  
Aragorn se précipite pour la rattraper, pour éviter qu'elle ne heurte le sol trop durement. Il la prend dans ses bras, la porte jusqu'à un lit de fougères et l'allonge doucement. Il prends son pouls, observe sa respiration, regarde si elle n'est pas blessée, puis sachant qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, attends qu'elle revienne à elle.  
  
Une pièce sombre, puis l'entrée d'un vieillard, son tortionnaire. Il s'approche d'elle, brandit un bâton et frappe, frappe et frappe encore jusqu'à ce que ses joues, ses mains, ses bras et ses jambes soient en sang. Elle est là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, gémissante et souffrante, attendant que le châtiment cesse ou que le prochain coup tombe. Elle préfèrerait sa mort que de voir comme chaque fois l'horreur de la même scène, le même sang souillant ses vêtements et jusqu'à la moindre partie de son corps. Les blessures qui se rouvrent et les longues zébrures d'un rouge flamboyant que laisse la marque du bois sur la peau. Lorsque ce ne sont pas les ecchymoses d'un bleu malsain, empreintes de la dureté du fer. L'homme s'avance vers elle lui relève le menton et la force à le regarder. Elle prends son souffle avec difficulté, puis avec un effort encore plus grand, lui crache à la figure. L'homme se jette sur elle, ils roulent tous deux à terre. Il déchire le corsage de la jeune elfe et la mord sauvagement. Ses yeux sont fous, sa cruauté sans nom. Il la mord, la gifle, la griffe....tout sur le corps de la jeune femme. Jamais il ne lacérerait son visage, ce si beau visage objet de ses fantasmes les plus pervers, les plus sombres, les plus abjectes. Il a récupéré son bâton et les coups pleuvent à nouveau sur la poitrine d'un blanc laiteux de l'elfe. « Tu es à moi, à moi.... » Chuchote le monstre d'une voix rauque « a jamais ». Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle pleure. Ses yeux son brûlants, plus brûlants que chacune des blessures qu'a son corps. Le sang vermeil strie d'une manière grotesque sa peau pâle. Et alors qu'elle sent la fraîcheur de l'eau salée sur ses joues, elle se dit que quelque chose ne vas pas. Elle se sent lourde et si faible....et elle n'a jamais pleuré devant son tortionnaire. Serai-ce un rêve alors ? En espérant de toutes ses forces que oui, elle fait un effort surhumain pour se réveiller.  
  
Au dehors, dans le réel, le si réconfortant réel, le ciel est noir et strié d'étoile. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. « Un rêve, un rêve.... » Se répète t-elle. Elle tourne la tête à droite et à gauche. Tout le monde dort. Hormis le Dùnedain qui veille. Elora cherche à se rappeler des évènements précédents, mais son esprit est trop embrumé pour cela. Elle ne sait plus ce qui est arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve là, allongée parmi les herbes. Auraient ils réussis ? Elle hausse les épaules pour elle-même. La mémoire lui reviendrait bien assez tôt. Après une hésitation, elle décide de s'approcher d'Aragorn pour savoir ce qui l'a mise dans un tel état. Elle se lève, et compte le faire discrètement, mais après un pas, son pied encore mal assuré se prend dans une racine et elle trébuche à grands bruits. Elle voit les épaules qui sont devant elle remuer doucement comme agitées d'un...d'un rire.  
  
Elora : pensant = Mais qu'y a-t-il de drôle bon sang ?  
  
Aragorn : Ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Si vous n'étiez pas aussi arrogante, je ne serais pas hilare à chaque fois que vous faillez à votre habituelle froideur et raideur.  
  
Elle reste bouche bée, comprenant qu'il a entendu sa pensée.  
  
Elora : Mais, vous n'êtes pas un elfe !  
  
Aragorn : je suis un Dùnedain, j'ai été élevé par les elfes.  
  
Elora : Comme quoi, ici, personne ne révèle jamais vraiment ce qu'il est.....  
  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, hésite, puis finalement s'assied aux côtés du rôdeur. Tout cela lui rappelle de façon assez désagréable la scène du jour d'avant. S enfermant dans un silence obstiné, elle préfère fixer la pointe de ses chaussures plutôt que d'affronter le regard d Aragorn. Jamais elle n osera plonger les yeux dans ceux de quelqu'un qui l a vue s'évanouir. Deux fois. Le ciel lui paraît une magnifique issue, et elle y lève les yeux avec une obsession certaine de ne pas bouger d un cil.  
  
Aragorn : pensant = je me fais des idées ou elle évite vraiment mon regard ?  
  
Elora : Pensant = Combien de temps encore vais-je réussir à lui faire croire que la vue des étoiles et fascinante ?  
  
Une dizaine de minutes après, il se racle la gorge.  
  
Elora : Oui je sais, je ne vous ai toujours pas remercié de m'avoir rattrapée ni de m'avoir donné ma chance ni de m'avoir forcée à avaler des saucisses et des champignons !!! Et vous savez quoi ????? Je n ai pas l'intention de le faire !!! Elle hurle littéralement. Aragorn en reste bouche bée, puis se renfrogne.  
  
Aragorn : Comme vous voudrez, toujours est il que ce n'est pas cela que je vous demandais.  
  
Elora (saisissant l'entière mesure de ce quelle vient de déblatérer à une vitesse folle et plaquant avec horreur une main devant sa bouche) : Oh ! Je suis....  
  
Aragorn (dune voix sarcastique) : désolée ? Mouais, vous me lavez déjà dit me semble t-il.  
  
Elora (continuant sur le même chemin suicidaire) : Oui, mais jamais je ne lai pensé. Pensant = mais qu est ce que je dis là ???!!!! Parlant = non ce n'est pas ce que je......  
  
Aragorn (redoublant de sarcasme) : ......voulais dire ? Ca aussi vous lavez déjà dit.  
  
Elora (rougissant violement) : Ecoutez, je m'excuse, sincèrement  
  
Aragorn hoche la tête, le sourire aux lèvres maintenant qu'il lui a fait dire ces trois mots.  
  
Aragorn : Il n'empêche que je suis la personne qui vous a rattrapé deux fois de suite, ne pensez vous pas que vous me devez une légère explication ?  
  
Elora (d un ton sec) : Non.  
  
Aragorn : Et bien moi je pense le contraire !  
  
Elora : Non, non et non, ce n est pas parce que vous m avez évité de me blesser avec l herbe si jetais tombée sur le sol même que je dois vous expliquer quoique ce soit. Ma folie ne regarde que moi, est ce bien clair ?  
  
Elle se lève brusquement, s éloigne de l homme comme si elle s était brûlée. Fait quelques pas au hasard dans la clairière, puis s arrête de nouveau pour lever les yeux aux étoiles. Mais cette fois ci, elle y cherche une réponse. Elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule, et la serrer doucement. Elle fait volte face et serre Aragorn contre elle. Celui-ci, surpris, ne sait tout d abord que faire. Puis, se souvenant se sa promesse, il se reprend et lui rend son étreinte.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Voilà, vous connaîtrez la suite de cette esquisse de discussion animée si vous REVIEWEZ ! Idril. 


	9. Révélations

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkien Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! (Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
N/A3 : Malheureusement, je suis tout juste en train de lire les livres de LOTR et bien que je connaisse les films par c?ur, je me mélange encore dans les noms, et n'en ai pas retenu certains. Je m'excuserais donc auprès des fans de JRR Tolkien si j'écorche les noms où si je me trompe ! :-s  
  
Rating : R  
  
***  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Nicole : C'est encore très court ! héhé ! Mais au moins vs en apprenez un peu plus ! Alors, t en penses quoi de mon Elora maintenant ? ;)  
  
Auteur, ébahi devant son pc : Bah ? Ou sont mes reviewers ??? Bande de lâcheurs !! bouhouhouhou !! *boude* M en fiche, là je vous donne la suite, mais la prochaine fois nan, na !!!! Qui a dit que j'avais un sale caractère ?  
  
***  
  
Chapitre IX  
  
Elle le force à s'asseoir.  
  
Elora : Je vous assure que je ne peux pas me résoudre à parler de beaucoup de choses.  
  
Elle attend qu'il dise quelque chose mais il n en fait rien. Alors elle commence à parler, dune voix hésitante.  
  
Elora : Je ne pourrais pas vous parler de tout ça comme ça, j'ai besoin que vous me guidiez, que vous me posiez des questions....l histoire est si vaste que je ne sais par où commencer.  
  
Il hoche la tête et la serre doucement contre lui.  
  
Aragorn : Dites moi d'abord qui vous êtes.  
  
Elora : Je m'appelle Elora Anàrion, Fille de Tàri Anàrion et Tergal.  
  
Aragorn (sursautant légèrement) : Un Dùnedain ?  
  
Elora : Oui....Je ne suis qu'une semi elfe. Ma mère est la fille.....de Finduilas Tasatir et......Saroumane.  
  
Elle rougit, et des larmes de honte s'échappent de ses yeux.  
  
Elora : Ma grand-mère a eu deux filles de cette union, deux jumelles. Ma mère et ma tante. Elemmirè Calafalas. Après son union avec Haldir, Elle a eu comme fille Idril Calafalas, ma petite cousine. Mais tout ça c'était avant que...avant quelles ne perdent la tête et deviennent cinglées.  
  
Elle tremblait. Aragorn entoura ses épaules de ses bras.  
  
Aragorn : Vous êtes donc le fruit dune liaison légitime entre votre mère et un Dùnedain ? Et votre cousine, celui dune liaison entre votre mère et Haldir ?  
  
Elle hoche la tête.  
  
Elora : je n ai que peu connu mon père, il a très vite été chassé de l Isengard. Je me demande sil est encore en vie....Le magicien Blanc a changé ses objectif et viré de bord bien plus tôt que vous ne semblez le penser. Cela ne date pas d hier. Cela fait bien 40 ans que cela dure. Il a rassemblé ses forces dans le plus grand secret, trouvé un palantir et à commencer à élaborer ses sombres dessins.  
  
Aragorn : Mais....vous étiez des elfes ! Que faisiez vous en Isengard.  
  
Elle se met à rire, d un rire sans joie.  
  
Elora : Personne n'est au courant de notre histoire apparemment, a part certains elfes de la Lothlorien. (Elle s'interrompt, réfléchit quelques instants et reprends) A l'origine nous y étions simplement parce que ma grand-mère était la femme de Saroumane. Nous étions une vingtaine en Isengard. Toute ma famille. Plus quelques Elfes extérieurs venus se joindre à nous.  
  
Aragorn : Que sont ils devenus ?  
  
Elora : Morts...ils sont tous morts. Sauf Idril Calafalas. Je ne lai pas revu depuis que jai quitté l Isengard, je pense quelle est en Lothlorien.  
  
Il sent quelle ne lui en dira pas plus pour le moment. Ils se serrent l un contre l'autre, en essayant de se communiquer un peu de leur force à chacun.  
  
Aragorn : pensant = Le mystère reste entier, pourquoi s'est elle évanouie ? Elle paraît si forte, mais en dessous.....  
  
Il sent monter en lui un inexplicable amour pour cette jeune semi elfe, qui est de son rang, et de sa race. Il caresse ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule du rôdeur et lorsque le soleil paraît dans le ciel, ils sont tout deux endormis, enlacés.  
  
A suivre.  
  
N/A : Bon, encore un chapitre très court, mais je voulais up loader rapidement. Je suis aussi sur une autre fic en ce moment donc ne vous inquiétez pas si mes mises à jours manquent de vitesse ! Désolée, mais allez lire l'autre, comme ça vous alternerez ;) Si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire, REVIEWEZ ! Même si vous aimez pas, ça me permettra de refaire mon stock de somnifère et j'aurais l'esprit tranquille quand je m en enfilerais un tube ! ;) Idril. 


	10. tensions

Disclaimer : Blablabla......pas à moi tout ça......blablabla.....tout à Tolkien Et apparences Physique à New Line. Je ne possède q'une seule des âmes qui sont dans cette fic, mais je vous laisse découvrir laquelle !!  
  
Résumé : Et si une femme c'était jointe à la communauté ? Et si les persos étaient plus égocentriques qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Toute une histoire de dit et de non dit, de quêtes et de combats, entre amour et amitié ou mépris et haine...tout ça en terre du milieu !!  
  
N/A : Je trouve qu'il manquait une présence féminine plus marquée dans cette trilogie, mais ça va changer !!! Et Haldir et Boromir, je les garde ! NA !!! Ah oui, je me réserve le droit d'apporter une légère (totale !!!) modification à l'histoire ! Mwahahaha !! (Rire démoniaque.)  
  
N/A2 : J'utilise en règle générale les noms en VO !   
  
N/A3 : Malheureusement, je suis tout juste en train de lire les livres de LOTR et bien que je connaisse les films par c?ur, je me mélange encore dans les noms, et n'en ai pas retenu certains. Je m'excuserais donc auprès des fans de JRR Tolkien si j'écorche les noms où si je me trompe ! :-s  
  
N/A4 (et vi, encore, bientôt ce sera N/A 122 alinéa 30345 vers 10 et 11....) : Le personnage d'Idril Calafalas (que vous entre apercevez dans le chapitre précédant au travers des ires d Elora mais qui aura une importance primordiale pour la suite de l histoire ) à été calqué sur le personnage de Mary Danaway dans la fic 'Dans Un Autre Monde' de Nicole Pavlovna (User id:512089). Il n'est donc pas à moi et si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble le personnage dans sa version originale, allez la lire !  
  
Rating : R  
  
***  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Nicole : Heureusement que tes là toi !! les reviewer se font rare, snif !! cest la seule review que jai ?! bouhouhouhou !!! Mais merci merci merci !! et là ya 1000 mots mais vous restez ENCORE sur votre faim ! niark niark !!!! ;) bisoussss !!! et merci encore pour Mary !!  
  
***  
  
Chapitre X  
  
Tensions  
  
Le soleil se lève.  
  
Elora : pensant = Encore ?  
  
Aragorn : pensant à son tour = Et oui, c'est comme ça tous les jours....  
  
Elle se redresse brusquement, faisant glisser de son épaule le bras de l homme. Celui-ci n'ayant absolument pas l'intention de montrer qu'il est réveillé camoufle le gémissement de douleur qu'il laisse échapper lorsque son bras heurte durement la pierre en un ronflement sonore.  
  
Elora : Pensant = Et en plus il ronfle....ben voyons.....enfin c'est sûr, à 87 ans.....  
  
Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille affluent dans son esprit, et à mesure que la journée avance, elle devient furieuse, voir odieuse. Les autres en font les frais. Aragorn et elle guident la compagnie ensemble ce jour ci, et guider sans échanger ni regard ni parole n'est pas chose aisée. Mais Elora ne s'arrête pas à cela. Elle a l'esprit ailleurs, bien loin de tout ça. Elle bout littéralement de s être autant laissée aller à confier toutes sortes de choses à cet inconnu pour ainsi dire, si séduisant et si perspicace. Trop ! Elle chevauche sans voir passer le paysage, dans un état proche de la léthargie. Elle s exhorte de garder son calme alors quelle meurt d'envie d hurler, de gifler et griffer quelques personnes. En particulier une personne qui chevauche à ses côtés.  
  
Aragorn : Je compte prendre la route longeant la rivière, qu en pensez vous ?  
  
Elora : Rien, allez y.  
  
Aragorn : Pensant = d'accord....essayons autre chose..... Parlant = Vous...euh.....avez déjà voyagé ici ?  
  
Elora : Bien sûr, si proche de Rivendell avec des elfes qui auraient tout donné pour nous emprisonner ? (Rire sarcastique)  
  
Il détourne la tête, visiblement exaspéré par la jeune elfe. Ils ne disent plus un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. La compagnie derrière eux continue de bavarder gaiement. Elora fait demi tour et va se ranger aux côtés de Legolas. Elle lit dans ses yeux la même inquiétude que celle qui anime les siens.  
  
Elora : Vous le sentez aussi ?  
  
L elfe hoche la tête. Autour deux l'air est lourd et des bruits de pas furtifs se font entendre dans les fourrés. Les deux elfes sont seuls à avoir ressenti ce malaise, et leurs sens aiguisés y sont pour quelque chose. Elora se retourne et intime aux autres de garder le silence. Maintenant totalement sortie de sa torpeur, et aux aguets, elle regarde fébrilement de tous côtés. Legolas fixe un buisson à l'allure austère comme sil essayait de voir à travers les feuillages. Elle se rapproche d Aragorn et lui dit à voix basse :  
  
Elora : Combien de temps s'est il écoulé depuis que vous avez pris ce chemin pour la dernière fois ?  
  
Aragorn : je ne sais pas...une année je pense. (Il écoute attentivement) prenons sur la droite, et continuons la route par l'intérieur. Quittons la route, ici nous avons plus de chance d être pris en embuscade que dans n'importe quel autre lieu.  
  
Il fait signe aux autres tout en regrettant amèrement son erreur et sa sale manie de toujours prendre des raccourcis. Gandalf semble lui aussi tendu, et il se tient prêt, son bâton serré contre lui. D un coup, le poney couleur caramel de Pippin trébucha. Son cavalier ne put retenir l'exclamation qui lui monta aux lèvres.  
  
Pippin : Eéééééééééééééééééééééééééééhhhhhhhhhh !!!!  
  
Tout le monde se retourne brusquement vers lui, ils sont tous horrifiés. Le petit hobbit est tout confus. Puis une flèche jaillit. Les secondes s'éternise où toute la compagnie reste hébétée sauf les deux elfes qui bondisse de côté pour mettre en joue les buissons. La flèche finit sa course dans un arbre, a peu de distance d Aragorn. Une trentaine d orcs surgissent autour deux et Les deux elfes n'ont de cesse de tirer leurs flèches. Ils hurlent aux hobbits de prendre la tangente et ayant épuisés leurs projectiles dégainent leurs épées et se postes aux côtés d Aragorn pour des combats au corps à corps. Elora s'acharne à jeter à terre l un de leurs adversaires, et elle se retourne brusquement lorsqu elle entend un grand bruit derrière son dos. Elle voit alors Legolas retirant un poignard du corps d un orc qui à l évidence s'apprêtait à la tuer d un coup de hache. Elle sourit avec reconnaissance à son sauveur, et, ne se laissant pas plus déconcentrer, reprends la bataille. Gandalf use de sortilèges impressionnants, Legolas se bat tour à tour avec ses poignards et son sabre, Boromir se défend à coup d épée et Aragorn joue avec virtuosité de sa lame. Elle, elle utilise la lame et ses jambes, mettant ainsi à terre quelques ennemis. Peut êtres est ce parce que se sont des hommes que ses compagnons refusent de frapper leurs assaillants à l'entrejambe. Pourtant, la méthode est prouvée par Elora : c'est efficace. Soudain, un grand cri leur glace le sang. Boromir, resté un peu à l'écart de l'endroit où se trouvait ses compagnons, sans personne pour le couvrir, en est l'auteur. Elle le regarde glisser lentement à terre et respirer avec difficulté. Son agresseur affiche un air réjoui qu'il perd vite lorsque que la jeune Elfe enjambe quelques corps sans vie des siens pour marcher sur lui avec une fureur palpable. Avant qu'il n ait le temps de lui décocher une flèche, elle lui lance son poignard et je monstre s effondre tandis quelle se hâte de le récupérer. Les orques se rapprochent d'elle qui protège de son mieux l humain que les monstres veulent achever. Le combat se poursuit encore pendant quelques minutes, puis les orques se rendant compte du nombre de perte qu ils ont subi prennent la fuite, avant que la compagnie prenne l'avantage sur eux de manière encore plus flagrante. Elle parcourt la clairière du regard tandis quelle aide Boromir à monter à cheval. Elle lui a donné un peu de la potion elfique quelle conserve dans sa gourde, et l homme se régénère à vue d ?il. Puis Aragorn pose la question à laquelle elle réfléchissait :  
  
Aragorn : Où sont passés les Hobbits ?  
  
Ils échangent un regard horrifié, et, de nouveau juché sur leurs montures, se ruent vers les fourrés.  
  
A suivre.  
  
N/A : Valaaaaaaaaa !!!!! Alors alors ??? qu en pensez vous ??? REVIEWEZ !! Ou cette fic n'aura jamais de suite....Mwhahahahaha !!! Idril Elanessë. 


End file.
